Kat
by Shinra77
Summary: Bob thinks about his past but his past is about to catch up with him, is it frend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

I do not own any of these carters and do not make any money.

My carters are my own please do not steal them.

This is my first fic hope I do well

Bob watched the storm from his bedroom window as the drops of rain hit the window,

He was home, but something was missing, he looked at the picture he held in his hand.

The picture was of Bob and a girl, the girl had long platinum hair, blue skin and brown eyes, they both held up their arms showing their key tools, Bob smiled sadly as he remembered his old friend, they had finished the guardian academy together, they had been inseparable.

A tear ran down Bob's cheek as he remembered the first day he and Kat met.

A 13 year old Bob sat at his desk with about 8 other students as he listened to the Grand Guardian, Terbo's lecture on the many different ways of wining a game, it wasn't very intrusting but Bob knew the knowledge would be vital when he did finally get to play a game.

WARNING INCOMEING GAME 

Turbo was not pleased when the game cube landed on him and his class.

"Under the circumstances." He said, "Some hands on training is in order."

Bob and his class mates rebooted into dark blue suits with long jackets and wide brimmed hats, Turbo had a dark blue generals uniform.

"Right" said Turbo "The idea of this game is to capuche the user alive, we need to get some information from her to win, now get going."

The young guardians scatted into the darkness.

Bob was having trouble finding the user, until he turned the corner and ran right into the user, knocking them both backwards.

The user was a girl about Bob's age, with long blond hair, plated to her waste and startling blue eyes, she wore hi black boots, black skin tight jeans and a tank top.

The user quickly got up and ran, Bob was quick to follow, the user was very agile and Bob had a hard time keeping up with her, she ducked and dodged but soon she hit a dead end, Bob crept up behind her hoping to catch her off guard but she turned to see him coming.

The user tried to tackle him but he had braced himself and grabbed her, she struggled to free herself from Bob's grip.

All of a sudden Bob felt a strong charge of power flow though the user into him, they both spas med from the sudden power serge.

**WARNING GAME CORUPTED, GAME ABORTED**

Bob opened his eyes to see he still held the user as they were taken to the hospital, "What happened?" Bob asked trying to see where he was, "Calm down Bob." Said Turbo who was sitting beside him in the ambulance "The game suffered a large energy shock and seems to have coped some of your codes into the user."

Bob turned to the user, she still looked the same except her heir and skin were the same as his.

"But…but how?" he stuttered.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

At the hospital the user could not be kept still, Bob could see she was extremely scared, the doctors were having a hard time trying to take the tests needed, Bob got out of bed and stepped toward the doctors to see if he could help but as soon as the user saw him she started to quiet down, the doctors moshend him closer.

"She must feel safe with you around." Said one doctor, "Maybe you could get her to sit still or at least get her name for our files." Said another.

Bob sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the user, the user sat down but it was obvious she did not like the doctors around.

"What is your name?" he asked the user,

The user looked a little confused, the look on her face said that she was trying to remember, after a few minutes she said "All I can remember is that my name is Kat."

The next few days were filled with tests on both of them which they both disliked, when it was all over Turbo came in to see them.

"Well the results of your tests are completed." He said.

"Then tell us." Said Kat, she had enough of being cooped up in the room.

"Well…" continued Turbo looking at Kat "You are 18 user 82 guardian."

"That can't be!" said Bob,

"I agree but the tests prove it."

"So what dose that mean fore me?" said Kat,

"What do you want to do? You have no family hear."

"I want to be a guardian."

"Are you sure Kat?" asked Bob,

"What am I going to do. I know of nothing else."

It didn't take Kat long to catch up with Bob in the hire classes, after that they were inseparable.

The rain continued to come down as Bob recalled the past, Bob was so court up he didn't hear the porthole open behind him or what came out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own reboot.

**KatBlue:** I'm glad you like my story and I'll try my best to write a good story.

Chapter 2

AHHHH!

The yell woke up Mike the TV who was asleep in the lounge.

"Hu what?" he sead then he heard noises coming from Bob's room.

"Bob are you ok?" he sead though the door, more noise coming from inside, Mikes concern grew "Bob open the door." Mike yelled as he started to bang on the door, a sound of a portal closing made Mike start to panic.

"**BOB OPEN THE DOOR!" **but the door was locked (for obverse reasons)

"Oh no, what to do what to do, I know I'll call Dot."

"Dot, Dot wake up." Sead Mike from the other side of the vid window.

Dot groggily woke up rubbing her eyes, "This had better be good Mike." She sead, not at all happy with being awoken so early in the morning.

"Oh it is it is." Answered Mike very close to panicking "Something very bad has happened to Bob."

"What has happened?" Dot was concerned now.

"I don't know I just herd a yell and a struggle and something that sounded like a portal closing."

"**WHAT!"**

"I sead…"

"Not that, what happened to Bob?"

"I don't know."

"Ok I'll get every one together and we will search Bob's place."

"Ok." And with that the vid screen disappeared.

'Oh dear after all that's happened what more can the user do to us.' Thought Dot as she call every one and to meet at Bob's.

When they arrived at Bob's they started on the locked door to Bob's bedroom, when they finally were able to open the door what they saw was a large mess as if a struggle had taken place.

Dot walked in and spotted something on the floor she reached down to pick it up; it was a picture of Bob and some strange girl.

"Mouse who is this in the picture with Bob?"

Mouse came over to look "Well that be Bob's sister sugar."

"His sister? I didn't know he had a sister."

"He doesn't like to talk about her much."

"Why?"

"Well sugar she disappeared soon after her first assailment and is now consider deleted."

"Oh, no wander he doesn't talk about her, what was she like?"

"She was so much like Bob yet not, very complex but they were inseparable and the best of friends and got along well with everyone, I miss her myself."

"You should of seen Bob's face when he was told the news." Mouse continued "He was so upset he wouldn't eat, drink or sleep for days and ended up in hospital, Bob managed to get better with help but I know he still misses her."

"Oh how sad."

"I know but that is in the past and we need to find Bob now."

"I agree, we need to track down that portal."


End file.
